


Stockings and Lace (Lace Remix)

by IreneADonovan



Series: Stockings and Lace [1]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Canon Disabled Character, Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, Charles in a Wheelchair, Erik is a Sweetheart, M/M, cross-dressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 03:22:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15282489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IreneADonovan/pseuds/IreneADonovan
Summary: Charles has some new lingerie...





	1. In the Lace

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pinkoptics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkoptics/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Lace](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10090625) by [pinkoptics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkoptics/pseuds/pinkoptics). 
  * In response to a prompt by [pinkoptics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkoptics/pseuds/pinkoptics) in the [xmen_remix_madness2018](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/xmen_remix_madness2018) collection. 



Charles studied his new lingerie with a critical eye. The lacy red underwear showed off the contours of his package to perfection, the semi-sheer stockings downplayed the thinness of his legs, and the red feather boa around his shoulders was just a fun touch.

Even after months together, he still had moments of self-consciousness about his legs, about the scars, about everything, but now they were only moments.

The first three times he and Erik had made love, he'd kept his pants on. It wasn't as if anything down there actually worked anymore; everything that got him off now was above the waist.

But Erik had coaxed him, encouraged him, showed him he loved him, limp skinny legs and all. Had convinced him to try the lingerie the first time, saying he needed to look at himself in a new way.

And it had worked. The lingerie had made him feel sexy, attractive, more secure in who he was. Most of the time, anyway.

He sensed Erik's mind approaching, pulled the covers up to his chin.

Erik walked in looking tired, but as soon as he saw Charles, his face lit.

“Welcome home, love.”

“Your text said you had a surprise for me.”

Charles pushed the covers down to mid-thigh, just low enough to show the lacy cuffs of the stockings.

Erik took it in, then yanked the covers the rest of the way off for the full view. His pupils dilated wide, and he scarcely seemed to breathe as he knelt beside the bed.

Slowly, ever so slowly, he brushed a hand over Charles' stockinged legs, caressing them one at a time. Charles might not be able to feel the touch, but he loved watching Erik's appreciation,

Erik moved up to his crotch, covered in stretchy red lace, rubbed his face over his cock, marking himself with Charles' scent. 

Charles' breathing quickened.

Erik took one end of the feather boa, drew it across Charles' left nipple.

Charles gasped.

Erik grinned. “Much as I love seeing you in this,” he said, “I'm going to enjoy peeling it off you even more.”


	2. Under The Lace

Charles was a vision in red lace.

His hair was tousled and in need of a trim, soft waves framing his face. Those sapphire eyes watched him, the barest hint of uncertainty in their depths, and those ruby lips were parted ever so slightly.

“You're beautiful,” Erik said. “Thank you for showing off for me.”

Charles' cheeks reddened at the praise.

“You are beautiful,” Erik repeated, “and I'll keep telling you that until you believe me.”

The blush descended past Charles' shoulders.

Erik used the end of the feather boa to paint slow swirls down Charles' throat and across his chest. “Beautiful.”

Charles shuddered.

Erik leaned forward, kissed him, savored the feel of those plump lips against his own, then trailed kisses along his jaw, nipped his earlobe.

Charles moaned, soft and urgent.

Erik backed off, wanting to draw this out. His hand slid down Charles' belly, following the line of dark hair that arrowed under the red lace, then cupped Charles' cock.

Charles couldn't feel this, Erik knew, but Erik also knew he enjoyed watching this, imagination and memory taking over for insensate flesh.

Delicately, Erik slid the lacy panties down until Charles' cock was freed. It was half-hard, responding to Charles' mental arousal though he couldn't feel it, and Erik wrapped a hand around it, stroked the satiny flesh.

Charles' breath quickened.

Erik took Charles' cock in his mouth, sucked it gently.

Charles' cock had stiffened more, and Erik smiled around it. He loved this, loved the taste of Charles, salty and bitter and sweet, loved knowing Charles enjoyed this show. And Erik put on his best show, licking him like a lollipop, sucking at his balls, swallowing him whole.

 _Best porn show ever_ ,Charles declared.

Erik nuzzled his thighs, peppered the lace cuffs of the stockings with kisses, then began to slide the left stocking down.

He knew Charles was still a bit self-conscious about his legs, calling them skinny and ugly and scarred, but to Erik they could never be ugly – they were a part of Charles. They were thin, yes, after years of paralysis, but not what Erik would call skinny, and the scars were neither as numerous nor as prominent as Charles believed them to be.

Erik kissed the silvery arc below his hip, then trailed more kisses along the scar that ran the length of Charles' shin. _You're beautiful._

Charles blushed.

Erik pressed a kiss to his arch, then moved to his right leg, giving it similar attention.

Then he straightened – time to move back to areas Charles could feel.

He kissed a spot a little above Charles' navel, above the patchy zone where sensation faded; Charles rewarded him with an indrawn breath. Then he licked a stripe up to the center of Charles' chest.

That elicited a startled laugh from Charles. “That tickles.” But he didn't tell Erik to stop.

So Erik didn't. His fingers went to Charles' nipples, pinched them, rolled them between his fingertips.

“Oh, god.”

Erik grinned, then nipped at Charles' throat as he continued playing with Charles' nipples.

Charles was trembling, poised on the brink.

Erik nuzzled along his jaw, sucked hard on his earlobe.

Charles gasped, shuddered, came.

Erik took him in his arms, kissed him slow and deep. Charles sagged, boneless, in his arms, sated and spent.

“I love you, Charles,” Erik murmured in his ear. “I love you just the way you are. Never forget that.”


End file.
